A second beginning
by squeakygirl
Summary: A year after Kagome's return, she is haunted by strange dreams of Naraku, does this mean new danger for the gang? Can Inuyasha protect Kagome from the meaning behind these dreams? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey everyone. So this was an idea that came to me after watching the Final Act not too long ago. This chapter is just a small start, I normally write more per chapter but I just wanted to see what people thought of it so far. Please R&R and most of all, enjoy! ~Squeakygirl

**Chapter 1:**

Akahana looked down at the dying figure and began chanting quickly. She had been preparing for this ritual for over five years. She remembered the day that she had been approached by the man in the baboon mask…

"_Are you the sorceress Akahana?" A man in a baboon mask asked appearing out of nowhere._

_The young sorceress turned around, "Who wants to know?"_

"_I am but a simple demon. One who knew your sister."_

_The sorceress dropped the book she had been holding. "Tsubaki? You knew Tsubaki? How?"_

_The man chuckled, "All in good time. But first I need your help. I am entrusting you with something very important to me. I expect you to take care of it until I need it."_

"_This is a lot to expect from someone you've only just met. Now tell me, who are you?"_

_The man lifted the mask off, "You can call me Naraku. This is very important and if you agree to help me, I can promise you revenge on the ones that killed your sister."_

_Akahana's eyes glistened, "I'm listening."_

She looked up from the figure, "Naraku I call you forth! The blood of your blood calls you back to our world! Come, Naraku!" A bright red light engulfed the body lying on the ground. Akahana had to shield her eyes. When the light subsided she saw the body changing form. Changing from the mute form of the boy she had watched for years to the familiar face of Naraku. Once the change was completed, Akahana stood in silence, watching.

"It worked." Naraku said quietly. He turned to her, "You did it."

She smirked, "You doubted me Naraku? Maybe I should rethink helping you."

Naraku sat up, "I wouldn't if I were you. If you don't, you'll never get your revenge."

"Who says I won't? You're only have your powers as a half demon. The sacred jewel will not be able to help you anymore. The sacred jewel of four souls was destroyed when you died. You're almost powerless now."

Naraku smirked and reached his arm out, grabbing Akahana by the throat, "I'm powerful enough. Now do you agree to fulfill the rest of the promise you made to me?"

Akahana nodded until Naraku let go of her, "Very well. Shall we begin?"

"With pleasure" Naraku said smiling.

…

Kagome settled into the crook of Inuyasha's arm. They had had a long day fighting off a demon that was making its way towards their village. Since she had made it back to the feudal era, Kagome had enjoyed every minute of being back. From learning from Kaede, to demon fighting with Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, to the quiet alone time she had with Inuyasha at night, she enjoyed everything. She looked at her husband and laid her head on his chest and listened to the gentle beating of his heart.

"Goodnight" She said quietly.

He mumbled something in his sleep and closed his arms around her, hugging her tightly. It was a cold night but lying next to Inuyasha, Kagome didn't need anything else to keep her warm. She fell asleep easily but was plagued with strange dreams. Different faces swirled about her. One face seemed to belong to a priestess with long black hair. She seemed familiar to Kagome but she didn't recognize the face. Another face she saw concerned her, it was the face of Naraku.

"No" She mumbled in her sleep, "You're dead." The face just grinned as if to mock her. A strange chanting was surrounding his face and a feeling of ice cold dread washed through her body. She started tossing and turning, sweat pouring from her forehead.

A familiar voice broke through her dream, "Kagome!" Shaking followed the voice still calling out her name, "Kagome, wake up!"

Slowly she opened her eyes, "Inuyasha?"

"Hey." He put his arms around her, "Are you alright?"

Kagome smiled, "I'm fine. It was just a bad dream."

Inuyasha regarded her for a second. Ever since he caught her scent again for the first time since she had been stuck on her side of the Bone Eaters Well, he had been overly protective of her. He was terrified to lose her again. "Are you sure? It didn't look like just a bad dream."

"I'm fine" Kagome insisted. In truth the dream worried her a lot, but she didn't want to worry Inuyasha about it. Kagome had decided to talk to Kaede about it before mentioning anything to Inuyasha. "Come on, we have work to do today."

"Coming." Inuyasha followed Kagome out of the hut. He knew something wasn't right. He had seen the sweat coming from her forehead, and more importantly, he had seen fear in her eyes for a second when she first woke up. _I'll figure out what's wrong I promise Kagome._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here is the next chapter! Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter and I truly appreciate it. I have no guarantees as to when I will be able to update. We are doing a lot of work on my house right now and I have to get ready to go back to school but I will try and make it soon. Please R&R and enjoy!

**Chapter 2:**

The rest of the day was rather uneventful. Kagome spent the day with Kaede, helping her see to the sick in the village. Inuyasha wandered for a good part of the day thinking about Kagome and what could be wrong with her. By the time he wandered back he hadn't realized how late it was and he found Kagome asleep in their hut. He decided to settle down next to their bed, wanting to keep an eye on her for the night. Without being able to help it, he found himself slowly drifting off to sleep.

…

Kagome found sleep easily that night. The nightmare from the previous night had left her rather tired and she had fallen asleep before Inuyasha had returned. Images of Naraku's face began to swim through her dreams again followed by more of the strange chanting from the night before. Naraku's face started to grin and then it quickly vanished.

"Oh" Kagome said waking with a start. She realized the thumping sound she heard was her own heart. She calmed down a little when she saw Inuyasha sitting up next to their bed.

She could hear low, even breathing coming from him, "Sleeping." She lifted up a blanket and carefully draped it over him. She quietly walked out of the hut, trying to not wake Inuyasha up. She found herself wandering towards the bone eaters well. She looked up at the bright, full moon in the sky. There was something weird going on, she was sure of it.

"Those dreams can't be just a coincidence." She said to herself and she held her arms up in the moonlight to look at them, "And why do I feel….strange." She shrugged her shoulders, "What am I saying? Get it together girl, you're just probably tired that's all." Kagome led herself back to the hut to try and get some sleep.

…

"Good morning Inuyasha!" Kagome said in a cheerful voice. She had had no more dreams of Naraku that night and woke up more refreshed than ever.

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, "Kagome? Are you alright? Did you have any more bad dreams last night?"

Kagome smiled, "None. Come on it's time to get up. You've been asleep half the morning." She started tugging on his arm to get him up. "Miroku said he needed our help with something today. He wouldn't say what it was but he looked worried."

"Ok, ok I'm coming." Inuyasha got up, grabbed his tetsusaiga and headed out the door followed by Kagome. They walked over towards Sango and Miroku's hut and found the two of them outside ready to go.

Miroku gripped tightly onto his monk's staff, "Well looks like everyone's ready."

"Yes but you still haven't said anything about what's been troubling you. What's going on Miroku?" Sango asked petting Kirara.

Miroku sighed, "I didn't want to alarm anyone until I was absolutely certain but...earlier this morning I sensed…Naraku's presence."

Sango and Inuyasha remained silent while Kagome gasped slightly. She began to feel cold again, as she had during her dreams. "It can't be." She insisted. "We destroyed him years ago, he can't be alive."

Inuyasha griped the handle of his tetsusaiga, "I'll kill him again that bastard." Inuyasha started to sniff the air, "It's faint but I think I've caught his scent. Let's go." He bent down so Kagome could get on his back.

Kagome sighed heavily and climbed on his back, "Let's get him." Miroku and Sango nodded and followed behind them on Kirara's back.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha trying to get the images from her dreams out of her head.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Inuyasha asked noticing her tension.

Kagome nodded, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Good because we don't know what we're going to be up against or even how he's alive. We all need to be on our guard."

…

They didn't have to go far before Naraku's scent became stronger. Inuyasha stopped and continued sniffing the air, "He's around here somewhere." He sniffed again, "He's close."

Miroku jumped off Kirara and held his staff out in front of him, "We best be ready for him."

"Right. Kirara!" Sango commanded and the pair flew up in the air, Sango with her hiraikotsu ready to go.

Kagome jumped off Inuyasha's back and pulled an arrow out of her quiver and held it with her bow. "He's coming!"

Inuyasha tensed, and drew the tetsusaiga, "Naraku!" He growled as a familiar looking figure stepped out from the trees.

"Inuyasha" He sneered and looked around. "And you're all still alive. Tell me monk…" he said turning towards Miroku, "Do you miss your wind tunnel? I could always curse you with it again if you would like."

Miroku grimaced at the remark. True he missed the handiness of the wind tunnel against enemies, but he would never want to put his family or friends in danger of it. "How are you alive Naraku?"

"All in good time." He turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome. "Tell me Inuyasha, do you intend to kill me with your tetsusaiga?"

Inuyasha pointed the sword at him, "I'm gonna send you back to hell bastard." Inuyasha lunged forward with tetsusaiga. Naraku dodged the first blow but when Inuyasha went to hit him again, Naraku moved so the sword only cut his left arm.

Naraku jumped back and smirked, "Before you hit me again Inuyasha, pay attention."

"What?" Inuyasha lowered tetsusaiga as he watched the wound heal on Naraku's arm. "How is tha…" A small scream from Kagome turned his thoughts from Naraku. "Kagome?" He turned to her and saw blood dripping from the left sleeve of her kimono. Inuyasha ran to her as she dropped her bow and arrow. "Kagome!"

"I'm ok." She pressed her right hand to the wound and winced, "But Inuyasha, I wasn't hit by anything."

"Inuyasha, do you see it?" Miroku asked leaning in to examine Kagome's wound. "It's in the same place that Naraku's was."

Inuyasha pointed tetsusaiga back at Naraku, "What did you do to her you bastard?"

Naraku cackled and grinned, "We are bound together, Kagome and I. As you have witnessed any damage dealt to me, goes to her. So tell me again Inuyasha, do you intend to kill me with your tetsusaiga?"


End file.
